


A Goodbye I Didn't Know I Needed

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis visits Felix before his execution</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goodbye I Didn't Know I Needed

The last time Felix has sex with Louis, he's in the quarters he's been so gratiously provided. No one's worried he's going to try and escape; it's not like he's going anywhere considering they've taken the prosthetic. Gaius was here earlier upon his request, and he really isn't expecting any more visitors after that. So he's shocked when Louis shows up in the room.

He expects to see Louis angry, betrayed, furious with him, because even more than he's hurt the Admiral, he's hurt Louis, the one person who truly trusted him. But Louis isn't angry at all, he's just blank. He looks exactly like Felix has been feeling.

"I really don't have anything to say," Louis says. Felix knows he's telling the truth.

Louis picks Felix up and sits them down on the bed together. They sit next to each other, not saying a word, not even looking at each other.

Louis breaks the silence. "It's just that I didn't get the chance to..."

"I know," says Felix. He knows what Louis is trying to say. He couldn't speak the word either when he'd told Louis goodbye.

Louis reaches over to touch Felix's leg, and they finally manage to look each other in the eyes. He can see what Louis needs, and for some reason, though he thought this was over, Felix needs it too. Felix leans in to gently kiss Louis on the lips. He lets Louis lay him down on the bed and slowly undress him. Louis takes the time to fold Felix's uniform before he lays it on the ground, as if it still means something for Felix to be wearing it. Louis kisses him, his warm soft lips pressed gently to his. His hands touch Felix's body, tentatively at first, but then soothing into his skin, caressing Felix tenderly. He prepares himself, then slides in, Felix bringing Louis' lips to his own as he does. Normally it would hurt, Felix having to hold his half-leg up slightly as they made love face to face, but he doesn't feel the leg, only Louis, only what he needs to feel. Louis takes his left hand and holds it for him anyway, his other hand behind Felix's neck as they kiss.

There's no pleasure, no pain, just this. Louis slides in and out, rocking smoothly into Felix's hips. Felix's hands trace Louis's spine, feeling it ripple as Louis moves inside him. His tongue traces the edge of Louis's lips as gentle as Louis is touching him. His rhythm matches Louis', their bodies dancing together in perfect harmony for one final time.

Louis comes, and Felix not long after. Louis sinks down onto him, Felix embracing him and holding him close. He can feel Louis' wet, hot tears on his neck.

"I love you," says Louis, and Felix can feel the tears flow even harder.

For the first time since he'd decided upon the mutiny, Felix lets himself break. A single tear rolls down his cheek. "I love you too," he says.


End file.
